This invention relates to a variable inductance transducer which is adapted to be connected in an electrical circuit to provide, via inductance modulation, an electrical output signal representative of a mechanical input signal.
Among the objects of the present invention are to provide an improved variable inductance transducer which: is well suited for use in an automotive engine spark timing control system; achieves a degree of accuracy, repeatability and response in such a system without imposing excessive cost penalty; is reasonably compact and rugged in construction; which can be quickly and accurately calibrated; and exhibits other advantages over prior transducers of the same general type.
These features and advantages, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which are to be taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.